unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fobarimperius/Universe 1: Night 1
Dark Young appears from a gate at the Unvisited Isle The Doom Track advances 1. Azathoth has 13 tokens left to awaken A token appears at the Science Building. Sass is already present, and gets the Clue Token Max gets $1 Peepers is first It is 1927, and Peepers is a visiting Professor at Miskatonic University. With Doctorates in History and Archaeology, she has uncovered several interesting artifacts over the years and learned a little of the arcane arts. Recently, by carefully studying the papers and talking to people in the streets, she has begun to detect a disturbance in the city-- something that could potentially herald the arrival of something unthinkable from beyond time and space. Checking his notes, Professor Peepers prepares herself for one last trip into the streets of Arkham to confirm her theory. If she's right, it could spell the end of everything. As Peepers sat at her desk, she awakens with a start as the name "Azathoth" is repeated over and over. Confused and concerned, she quickly rises from her chair, and decides that it is now or never to do something about this situation. Peepers Inventory $5, 7 Sanity, 3 stamina, 1 clue, 1 Skill Card '''Fight' (+1 Fight when Peepers spends a clue token to gain an extra die for a roll), 1 Spell Card Voice of Ra '''(At a casting modifier of -1 and a sanity cost of 1, you may cast and exhast to gain +1 to all skill checks for the rest of the turn), 1 Spell Card '''Wither (Casting modifier of 0 and sanity cost of 0 you can cast and exhaust to gain +3 to combat checks until the end of this combat), 1 Unique Item Cabala of Saboth (Exhaust and spend 2 movement points to make a Lore -2 Check. If you pass, draw 1 skill and discard Cabala of Saboth. If you fail, nothing happens), 1 Unique Item Cultes Des Goules (Exhaust and spend 2 movement points to make a Lore -2 check. If you pass, draw 1 spell and gain 1 clue token, but lose 2 sanity and discard Cultes des Goules. If you fail, nothing happens.)'' Peepers has 3 Speed, 2 Sneak, 3 Fight, 0 Will, 5 Lore, 2 Luck Peepers automatically reduces sanity damage by 1 (not spent sanity) Peepers awakens in the Administration Building as Miskatonic University Peepers, jolted awake in the administration building at Miskatonic University, begins to head towards the mysterious light spotted off in the distance on the island nearby. This is it. Peepers adjusts her Fight to 1 and her Will to 2 Peepers quickly gathers her tomes and items and stands up from her desk. Without a word to the confused students and staff staying late at the university, she bolts out of the building. Peepers casts Voice of Ra. For one sanity, all skill checks are +1. Peepers does a Spell Check to see if it casts. Peepers succeeds. Peepers now has 6 sanity After rushing to the island alone, Peepers grabs a spellbook from the rucksack she brought. She gazes forth on the island as she sees a horror unlike anything she's come across before. Peepers engages Dark Young Peepers must pass a 0 Horror Check. Because of Voice of Ra, skill check is increased by 1. Peepers rolls 3 dice. Peepers passes the horror check. Dark Young inflicts 1 Sanity damage becuase of nightmarish. Peepers reduces the sanity damage to 0. Despite the horrific nature of what Peepers has come across, her mind is steeled, and her knowledge of these beings has saved her from insanity. "I will not allow you to destroy our world. You will leave back to the pit you came from and stay there" Peepers enters combat with Dark Young. Peepers does a spell check to see if she casts Wither. Peepers succeeds. Dark Young has Physical resistance, reducing Wither's effect from 3 to 1. Peepers rolls 2 dice. Peepers only gains 1 success out of three. Peepers uses the effect of Fight and 1 clue token to reroll 2 die Peepers gains 2 more successes, allowing Peepers to claim the Dark Young as a trophy. Peepers begins chanting in the language of the tomes kept on her person. These tomes prove to be incredibly potent, increasing Peeper's physical prowess in ways unimaginable by a normal human. Peepers leaps at the creature, hoping to tear its eyes away and go for its brain, however too little to late Peepers realizes the creature is resistant to such damage. While Peepers does manage to claw ones of its eyes away, she is tossed from its body, a resounding thud as she makes it to the ground. Unharmed from the toss and still imbued with power beyond comprehension, Peepers releases some of her knowledge and gains the power to attack once more. She leaps at the creature, narrowly avoiding its salivating jowls, and clims to its eyes, succesfully jamming her arm through an open socket, and tearing the creatures very mind apart. The Dark Young roars in such a way that all of Arkham likely heard the screech, and it falls to its death. Its body shrivels, and, losing her power, Peepers scoops the creature up and places it in her rucksack. Peepers ends her turn on the Unvisited Isle As a young boy, Cadmus was haunted by terrible visions. After years of visiting doctors and some therapy, he learned to control his visions somewhat by writing stories. His weird and disturbing fiction somehow spoke to the public in these troubled times, and has made him a bestselling writer. This evening, while leaving a book signing he's attending in Arkham, he was knocked to the ground by the most powerful vision he's ever experienced. Cadmus saw the sky tear open, and a huge and montrous form pour out of the very air itself, wreaking untold havoc and killing thousands. As he sat on the ground with his arms wrapped around himself, Cadmus knew, somehow, that this vision was real, and that it would come to pass unless he did something about it. Now, he finds himself in a run-down diner, sipping coffee and trying to decide what to do. Awoken from yet another vision, the horror of Azathoth fresh in his mind, he prepares to leave and check the night. Cadmus starts at Velma's Diner Cadmus's Inventory $7, 2 Clue Tokens, 6 sanity, 4 stamina, 1 skill card '''Stealth' (Exhaust to reroll an evade check), 1 common item Motorcycle (exhaust to increase movement for this turn by 2), 1 common item .18 Deringer (+2 to combat checks), 1 Spell Card Wither (Casting modifier of 0 and sanity cost of 0 you can cast and exhaust to gain +3 to combat checks until the end of this combat), 1 Spell card Find Gate (Casting Modifier of -1, Sanity Cost of 1, cast and exhaust to immediately return to Arkham from an otherworld)'' Cadmus has 2 Speed, 2 Sneak, 2 Fight, 3 Will, 3 Lore, 3 Luck Cadmus is allowed to pick between 2 different Otherworld Cards when drawn. Cadmus walks outside and gets on his bike. Following a clue, he heads towards the northside to find something. Cadmus exhausts Morotcycle to move 4 Cadmus stops at the curiositie store Arriving in this strange room, Cadmus meets with a man at the counter. The man looks at Cadmus, and his eyes burn a bright yellow despite how well lit the room is. The objects around the room strangely match items that Cadmus has done his best to describe in his books. As Cadmus listens, he can almost seemingly hear the artifacts call to him, voices surround him. Not a single sound passes his ears, and he knows this, but the sounds are clear and ominous. Despite his interest, he cannot take his eyes off of the man, who stares at him with a mixture of contempt and interest. "Gone and gotten yourself right mixed up in a situation you shouldn't be in. It's a shame, but you haven't a choice but to deal with it now. Have you cash?" "Not much, but I do have money. $7." The man smacks his lips and he reaches for three trinkets from below the counter. "Here's what I have for sale. See what you can afford. If you can afford, buy. If you can't afford, I'm taking em back and you get nothing." Looking over the items, Cadmus grabs his money. "I'll take this." "The King in Yellow, eh? Very well. $2." Cadmus hands over the money. He slowly takes the item and places it in his side bag. "Be warned, everything I have comes at a great price. You may stay here for the hour. I wouldn't go at the moment, there are things about these streets." Cadmus ends his turn in the Curiositie Shop. Cadmus gains Unique Item '''The King in Yellow' (Exhaust and spend 2 movement pointws to make a Lore -2 check. If you pass, gain 4 clue tokens, lose 1 sanity, and discard the King in Yellow. If you fail, nothing happens."'' Cadmus has $5 remaining Because Cadmus bought at the shop, he has no encounter this turn A brilliant researcher, but a shy, lonely person, Sass has been working at the Miskatonic Science Labs for 4 years now and his supervisor still doesn't know his name. That doesn't matter to him though, as he has been working to complete a private quest for most of that time. Almost 3 years ago, he watched as a device malfunctioned, and Professor Young, his long-time mentor and friend, was torn apart by an indistinct creature that shrieked and gibbered before vanishing into the night. Since then, he has delved into darker scientific studies, always hoping to find something that would allow him to find and defeat that creature along with others of its kind. Tonight, his research has finally paid off, allowing him to create a device that can defeat the alien beings he has detected in Arkham! Sass sees the eruption of light that appeared from the Unvisited Isle. Unsure, Sass decides it is best not to stay here in the Science Building. He packs up his things into his bag and heads out of the building. Sass's Inventory $7, 2 Clue Tokens, 6 Sanity, 4 Stamina, 1 Skill Card '''Lore' (When you spend a clue token to add any Lore Check, add one extra bonus die), 1 common item Cross (0+ to combat checks ((+3 is opponent is undead)), and +1 to Horror Checks), 1 Spell Card Bind Monster (Casting Modifier +4, sanity cost 2, Cast and discard this spell to pass one Combat Check. You must roll successes equal to the monster's toughness to cast this spell. This spell doesn't work on ancient ones), 1 Spell Card Voice of Ra '''(At a casting modifier of -1 and a sanity cost of 1, you may cast and exhast to gain +1 to all skill checks for the rest of the turn), 1 Unique Item '''Enchanted Jewelry (instead of taking stamina damage, place 1 stamina token on this card from the bank. When this card has 3 stamina tokens, discard this card).'' Sass cannot have a gate or monster appear in any place where he (although he can still have monsters move to his position) Sass has 3 Speed, 3 Sneak, 2 Fight, 2 Will, 4 Lore, 2 Luck Sass heads out of the university and towards French Hill. On a hunch, based on the appearance of the last light, there may be something to find. Sass eventually ends up at the Witch's House. Currently abandoned, Sass takes the time to investigate for any clues to find. Sass gains 1 Clue Token Sass ends his turn at the Witch's House Several months ago, Max was visiting Paris when he received a letter from his sister, Isabelle. In it, Isabelle rambled incoherantly, writing about men in dark cloaks following her wherever she went, and of hoofprints in the woods, left by an enormous goat. The outside of the envelope was partailly stained with blood, and it was mailed from Arkham. That was the last letter from Isabelle he received. Max has since returned to the States, coming to Arkham to find his missing sister. Stepping off the train from Boston into the dark autumn night, he believes that his sister was abducted by a strange cult, and is determined to find her and thwart the plans of those that took her... even if he has to save all of Arkham in the process. Max has $11, 6 Sanity, 4 Stamina, 1 Skill Card Expert Occultist (Reroll any spell check once per exhaust), 1 Common Item Card Rifle (+5 to all combat checks), 1 common item card Whiskey (Discard to decrease 1 sanity loss by 1), 1 Spell Card Enchant Weapon (Casting Modifier 0, Sanity Cost 1, cast and exhaust to turn any physical weapon into a magical weapon), 1 Unique Item Dragon's Eye (Exhaust and lose 1 sanity after drawing a gate or location card to draw a new card in its place) Max gains $1 per upkeep phase Max has 2 Speed, 2 Sneak, 3 Fight, 3 Will, 3 Lore, 3 Luck Max steps off the train at the train station to see a light from the unvisited island. Having just seen a vision on the train, he prepares to head out. Max steps into the curiositie shop not far from where the train station is, and sits down, confused at what it is he is seeing in this building. He is surprised and caught off guard by a pair of bright yellow eyes that shine through the curtains of the lit room. Cadmus observes Max as he approaches the counter and the man walks out fromk behind the curtain to the counter. "Two in one night, a bizarre occurence. You want something to deal with the same thing that he is here for?" Max looks over at Cadmus, who nods. "Stranger, you're not from here, just like myself. If you're here for what I think you're here for, you're gonna want something from this man. Max doesn't argue. This is more than a coincidence, and anything to find Isabelle. "Show me what you have. I've got $11." The man pulls out three objects. "Buy one." Max places $7 on the table and grabs the lamp. "I'll take this, I've got a good feeling about it". "Ah, the Lamp of Alhazred. A powerful magical weapon. You have the cash, so you can have the item." As Max goes to leave, the old man speaks up "Do not go out! The hour grows dangerous. Unless you wish to challenge fate, I would stay here and watch the windows." Max decides to wait it out, and sits down at the same small table as Cadmus. "So, you're here for something related to the cults?" "I'm more worried about the entities they worship. be careful... something's out there..." Max gains the Unique Item '''Lamp of Alhazred' (magical weapon that grants +5 to combat checks)'' Max ends his turn at the Curiositie shop. Because Max bought something, he will not have an encounter. When you've lived on the streets as long as Org has, you see things. Things that would drive braver men screaming into the night. But you also learn to be quiet, to stay hidden, and to play stupid if all else fails. It also helps to have a good dog, like Duke, to scare away the meaner elements of the street. Unfortunately, this time, Org can't hide, and there's nothing Duke can do to protect him. His nightmares have been growing steadily worse over the last month, driving him all the way here... to Arkham. Even the whiskey isn't helping much anymore. Soon, he won't be able to sleep at all. Still, there are always opportunities for a man who knows how to stay quiet... as long as he isn't too picky. Org awakens in a shock as a light erupts from the nearby Unvisited Isle. He wakes his dog, who stirs to his feet and stands. "C'mon, Duke, something's going on". Org's Inventory $1, 4 sanity, 6 stamina, 3 clue tokens, 1 Skill Card '''Will' (Add 1 die to any Will check when you use a Clue Token), 1 common item card .38 Revolver (+3 to combat check), 1 Common Item Card .45 Automatic (+4 to combat checks), 1 Unique Item Book of Dzyan (Spend 2 movement to make a Lore -1 check. If you pass, draw 1 Spell card, lose 1 sanity, and put 1 stamina from the bank on this card. If this card has 2 stamina tokens, discard it. If you fail, nothing happens), 1 Unique Item Obsidian Statue (cancel all sanity and stamina damage from 1 source after discarding), 1 Ally Card Duke (Discard to immediately restore sanity to maximum).'' Org can look at the bottom card in every item, spell, and unique deck. if he draws from these decks, he gets 1 more choice from the top and bottom of the deck Org has 3 Speed, 3 Sneak, 3 Fight, 4 Will, 2 Lore, 1 Luck Org walks to the Unvisited Isle, and sees Peepers. "What have we here?" Peepers flips around in a panic. "What are you doing?! Leave while you can! This place is dangerous!" "If this has anything to do with Azathoth, I won't get to sleep until I find out what's in there. You ready to enter this gate?" "You know of Azathoth?... Very well, can you help me inside?" Org cracks his neck as Duke walks up next to him. "Sure thing" Org ends his turn in the Unvisited Isle A Yale graduate of Medicine, Hyper has recently moved to Arkham from Boston to practice at St. Mary's Hospital. Since his coming to Arkham, he has seen far too many horrible and unexplained deaths - an elderly victim torn apart by unknown wild animals, a healthy young man whose heart exploded, and so many others. Their faces haunt his dreams, especially the young man's terrified expression. After all this, small wonder that Hyper has begun to wonder if there's something sinister going on in this quiet Massachusetts town. Tonight Hyper made the decision to investigate the mysteries of Arkham and stop the strange deaths. He is determined to see this through, even if in so doing he becomes another puzzle for the next doctor who comes to Arkham. Hyper wakes up with confusion in a relaxation room at St. Mary's. Surprised by a bright light in the distance, Hyper decides it's best to check the town. After checking out of the hospital, he heads to the streets, his doctor's bag filled with his needs. Hyper's Inventory $9, 1 Clue Token, 5 Sanity, 5 Stamina, 1 Skill Card '''Marksman' (Reroll 1 combat check), 1 Common Item Bullwhip (+1 to Combat Checks, exhaust to re-roll 1 die after making a combat check), 1 Common Item Lantern (+1 to Luck Checks), 1 Spell Card Find Gate (Casting Modifier of -1, Sanity Cost of 1, cast and exhaust to immediately return to Arkham from an otherworld), 1 Spell Card Mists of Releh (Casting Modifier Special, Sanity Cost 0, Cast and exhaust to pass an evade check, this casting modifier is equal to the monster's awareness)'' At any time, Hyper can restore 1 stamina to himself or anyone in his location (cannot exceed max original amount) Hyper has 2 Speed, 3 Sneak, 2 Fight, 2 Will, 4 Lore, 2 Luck Hyper doesn't leave the district, and decides to check the nearby woods. He hopes to find a clue, as he once found a corpse mangled about the limbs of the trees. Hopefully something here can shed some light. Hyper ends his turn in the Woods A Yale graduate of Medicine, Hyper has recently moved to Arkham from Boston to practice at St. Mary's Hospital. Since his coming to Arkham, he has seen far too many horrible and unexplained deaths - an elderly victim torn apart by unknown wild animals, a healthy young man whose heart exploded, and so many others. Their faces haunt his dreams, especially the young man's terrified expression. After all this, small wonder that Hyper has begun to wonder if there's something sinister going on in this quiet Massachusetts town. Tonight Hyper made the decision to investigate the mysteries of Arkham and stop the strange deaths. He is determined to see this through, even if in so doing he becomes another puzzle for the next doctor who comes to Arkham. Hyper wakes up with confusion in a relaxation room at St. Mary's. Surprised by a bright light in the distance, Hyper decides it's best to check the town. After checking out of the hospital, he heads to the streets, his doctor's bag filled with his needs. Hyper's Inventory $9, 1 Clue Token, 5 Sanity, 5 Stamina, 1 Skill Card '''Marksman' (Reroll 1 combat check), 1 Common Item Bullwhip (+1 to Combat Checks, exhaust to re-roll 1 die after making a combat check), 1 Common Item Lantern (+1 to Luck Checks), 1 Spell Card Find Gate (Casting Modifier of -1, Sanity Cost of 1, cast and exhaust to immediately return to Arkham from an otherworld), 1 Spell Card Mists of Releh (Casting Modifier Special, Sanity Cost 0, Cast and exhaust to pass an evade check, this casting modifier is equal to the monster's awareness)'' At any time, Hyper can restore 1 stamina to himself or anyone in his location (cannot exceed max original amount) Hyper has 2 Speed, 3 Sneak, 2 Fight, 2 Will, 4 Lore, 2 Luck Hyper doesn't leave the district, and decides to check the nearby woods. He hopes to find a clue, as he once found a corpse mangled about the limbs of the trees. Hopefully something here can shed some light. Hyper ends his turn in the Woods. Hyper gains 1 Clue Token Fobar is a first year resident at a sanitarium in Providence. Over the past six months, she has been studying the dreams of her patients using hypnosis. One patient in particular gave her vivid and disturbing descriptions of his dreams, right up until he was murdered with a strange knife that closely resembled something from one of his nightmares. Disturbed and frightened by his murder, Fobar dug back through her notes, poring over them late into the night. Finally, she found some subtle clues that led her here, to Arkham, where he was previously an inmate in Arkham Asylum. Someone here has to know why a harmless man was murdered for talking about his dreams to his psychologist. Fobar fell asleep in the reception area and awoke with a start. A little late to rise, she gets up. Unfortunately, the search hasn't been very helpful, but with a recent series of clues, there may be some chances yet. Fobar's Inventory $7, 1 Clue Token, 6 Sanity, 4 Stamina, 1 Skill Card '''Marksman' (Reroll 1 combat check), 1 Common Item Ancient Tome (Exhaust and Spend 2 Movement Points to make a Lore -1 Check. If you pass, draw 1 spell and discard Ancent Tome. If you fail, nothing happens), 1 Common Item Old Journal (Exhaust and spend 1 movement point to make a Lore -1 check). If you pass, gain 3 Clue Tokens and discard Old Journal. If you fail, nothing happens), 1 Unique Item Silver Key (put 1 Stamina Token from the bank on Silver Key before making an evade check to automatically pass it. Discard Silver Key after using it if there are 3 stamina tokens on it), 1 Unique Item Sword of Glory (Magical weapon, +6 to combat checks)'' Fobar can heal 1 sanity to herself or any ally in the same location (cannot exceed max original amount) Fobar has 2 Speed, 3 Sneak, 2 Fight, 2 Will, 4 Lore, 2 Luck Fobar takes a stroll through Downtown Arkham to reach Independance Square. This late at night, this place is abandoned. Lately, those in the asylum have said they have seen bizarre shadows. What could be out here? Best to look for clues. Fobar ends her turn in Independance Square. Fobar gains 1 Clue Token After returning from her stint for the army during WWI, Lumina became a stage magician, and proved to be very successful at her trade, but she always longed to find real magic. As they say, be careful what you wish for. Years later, in a rundown store, Lumina came across a burnt and torn fragment of the Necronomicon itself. Intrigued by this ancient piece of occult knowledge, Lumina began to use her wealth in search of the truth about the ancient lore, and what she found horrified her. Now, the more she learns, the less she wants to know, but her studies have led her to believe that a great evil will soon arise in Arkham. She knows that she may well be the only person with the ability to stop this evil from swallowing the world, so she has come to that sleepy town to speak with the proprietor of Ye Olde Magick Shoppe, one of the few magic shops that contain true lore, and not merely the stage tricks she once studied. "So you too have felt it?" "Many have seen them... otherwordly beasts late at night. Are you going to look for them?" Lumina nodded to the woman running the store. "Yes, I don't have a choice. if something is coming, I have to go to it, not the other way around. Stay safe at night, I will likely return. The woman nodded. Lumina left the shoppe. Lumina's Inventory $5, 5 Sanity, 5 Stamina, 1 Skill Card '''Luck' (when you spend a clue token to add to any luck check, add one extra bonus die), 1 Common Item Ancient Tome (Exhaust and Spend 2 Movement Points to make a Lore -1 Check. If you pass, draw 1 spell and discard Ancent Tome. If you fail, nothing happens), 1 Spell Card Shrivelling (Casting modifier -1, Sanity Cost 1, Cast and exhaust to gain +6 to combat checks until the end of this combat), 1 Spell Card Wither (Casting modifier of 0 and sanity cost of 0 you can cast and exhaust to gain +3 to combat checks until the end of this combat), 1 Spell Card Flesh Ward (Casting Modifier -2, Sanity Cost 1, Cast and exhaust to ignore all Stamina loss being dealt to you from one source. Discard this card if the ancient one awakens), 1 Unique Item Warding Statue (Discard Warding Statue after failing a combat check to reduce the monster's combat damage to 0 stamina. This can also be used to cancel an ancient one's entire attack for 1 turn)'' When Lumina draws a spell, she draws 2, then discards 1) Lumina has 3 Speed, 3 Sneak, 2 Fight, 2 Will, 3 Lore, 2 Luck Lumina heads to South Side and stops in the streets. She feels uneasy, and presses forward cautiously. Lumina ends her turn in South Side As Peepers stood at the foot of the gate, she suddenly lost her footing. Within seconds, she was drawn into the world before her. Before she could shout to Org, she landed on solid ground, arches and greenish light flood the area. She is in Yuggoth. Peepers is now in the Other World Yuggoth Sass draws a Gate and Monster Encounter, however due to the effects of Sass's Flux Stabilizer, this is negated Org, realizing that Peepers has been sucked inside, dives inwards to find her. He lands in a series of green arches, with green light flooding the area, but cannot find Peepers herself. "C'mon Duke, let's find her quick." Duke and Org quickly head off. While investigating the woods, Hyper is surprised when he loses his footing. A bright light shines behind him, and a gate appears. A man steps forward from the hole in the grouind. Wearing a suit and holding a wand. "How unfortunate for you to be here. You're the one then, the one we will take." "Excuse me? Sir, I do not think you understand the gravity of this situation! Look at this portal!" "No, you are the one who does not understand the gravity of the situation." The man levels his wand at Hyper. Warlock Spawns. Hyper is unable to deal any damage as Warlock has a -3 to combat putting Hyper at -1. Hyper cannot use Bullwhip, as he'd still be at a 0. Hyper must flee. Hyper attempts to pass an evasion check. Hyper's sneak is -2 due to Warlock. Hyper rolls 1 die. Hyper fails the evasion check Hyper uses Mists of Releh. Hyper rolls 1 die. Hyper passes the evasion check. Hyper quickly darts between the trees as the Warlock fires spells at him. He barely holds onto his belongings as the madman is intent on taking him. As Hyper takes a step forward, the portal reopens before him, and he trips inside, falling onto a street. He quickly hides in a bizzarely small building, and watches as the Warlock passes, having followed him in. "Hm.... this is annoying. He escaped." After several minutes, Hyper is left alone, and finds himself in the City of the Great Race Hyper is now in the Otherworld City of the Great Race As Fobar investigates Independance Square, she comes across a small group. "Hello there, friend! What brings you to these late-night parts?" "uh... I uh, was just checking out the, uh... city. Is it normal for you guys to have a late-night picnic?" "Not really, but the three of us are patients with some more freedoms. We wanna eat out here, so we did. Want an apple?" Hungry, and open to some calm communication, Fobar sits down and shares a meal" Fobar gains 1 Stamina Peepers draws an Otherworld Encounter Card. Peepers must make a Will check of -2, however Peepers will have a will of 0, automatically failing the check. Peepers takes 1 sanity damage (2 - 1 for her ability). Peepers now has 5 Sanity. Peepers tries her best to hold out against the horrors before her, but her mind is distraught with the horrific images and objects she sees. She knows on a fundamental level, there's not necessarily anything horrifying about them, but all the same she cannot stop herself from being driven to tears by the sights. As Org wanders Yuggoth, he stumbles across some bizarre creatures. They shamble forward, their heads weirdly bloated, missing mouths, noses, and eyes. Another human lays before them as they seemingly toy with its body, poking and prodding at its essence and messing with its limbs. Org must pass a -1 Sneak check. Org passes the Sneak Check Not wanting to know what this is about, and certainly unable to help that person, he decides it is best to flee quietly. He motions to Duke, and Duke, trained to understand, doesn't make a peep. They continue moving, hoping to find Peepers alive. Hyper continues he way through the twisting city, unsure of where he is, or how to get home. He figures it is best not to dwell on this, and continues his movement. Hyper must pass a Lore check of -1 to escape the labyrinth. Hyper passes the Lore check. His dedication pays off, as he sees another city over the abyss separating them, and tries his luck to cross. While in the other world, a new power comes into play. The essence of Azathoth leaks into the city, and monsters surge forth from all of the gates. With so many investigators within the gates, it is up to those outside to do their best and protect Arkham. At Miskatonic University, a bubble has formed in the streets. Only those with knowledge of the madness can see the monsters writhing inside. Miskatonic University currently has 5 monsters. If this number reaches 8, the Terror Level immediately gets set to 10, and all monsters are put in play. At the same time, monsters burst forth from the gates. A total of eight monsters rush into Arkham. Luckily, nobody has died in a public location, so Arkham is not yet in a panic. 8 Monsters Spawn in Arkham Gug advances and is now standing in Merchant District Category:Blog posts